Nick Jordan Returns Chapter 2
by casualty1fan
Summary: Will Zoe stay with max or go back to nick like in the past, as nick returns to the E.D? (Open to private messages, comment or improvements, also would love it if you would do a review)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about how nick returns to the E.D, all the staffs are talking about how they were together once but they don't know that Zoe is now with max. (I am open to comments, private messages and improvements)**

Nick looked up he could see the sign holby city hospital, he took a deep breath as he walked in through the door, "nick what are you doing here" said Charlie standing in front of him "oh Charlie how have you been, just come in to see zoe" nick replied. "anything serious" Charlie quietly said "no nothing serious I have been asked by the board to come and see how this place is getting on" said nick, "when you left I thought that none of us would ever see you again" Charlie quickly said back, nick smiled and said "so where could I find zoe" Charlie quickly answered by saying "follow me".

As they walked down the corridor there was constantly people talking to nick and wondering why he was back, then Charlie and nick finally got to cubicals Charlie quickly said to nick "The office is round the corner and Zoe should be in it".

Charlie quickly got back to work it was nice seeing Nick, Charlie thought to himself but Charlie had work to do and didn't want to get held up any longer. Nick finally arrived at Zoe's office he looked up at the door it said Dr Zoe Hanna lead consultant nick remembered how it was not that long ago his name was up there.

Nick knocked the door, he heard a voice saying "come in" he opened the door it was Zoe, but she wasn't alone there was someone sitting down n the office with her. "I hope I am not disturbing anything" said nick "oh my goodness nick I thought I would never see you again, of course you are not disturbing anything, come in" said zoe, nick smiled and looked at the young man sitting in zoe's office.

"Oh this is max" said Zoe to Nick. Max suddenly stood up and said "so I will leave you to it, he went over to Zoe and kissed her on the cheek "I will maybe see you later" he said to Zoe, zoe smiled "nice to meet you" said max to nick while he was walking out the door.

"So" said nick to zoe "your with him now" "yea" said zoe back to nick, "but more importantly what are you doing here?", "well I have been asked by the board to look round the E.D cheek that everything is ok and go over some budget cuts with you" said nick back to zoe, zoe suddenly stopped smiling and said "oh", "do you have the form there" said nick to zoe "yea let me just get it" zoe answered.

Zoe bent down to the bin lifted a bit of paper out and tried to neaten it out "I see you have already sorted it" said nick smiling back at Zoe "so should I have a look around "said nick.

As Zoe and nick started walking together down the corridors rumours were spreading about how they had been engaged in the past, all the staff where shocked, but none of them knew that zoe and max were now together.


	2. Chapter 2

I will update this story soon.

But I would be really great full if you send any ideas for casualty fanfics to me by private message, this way I will be able to write more fanfics for you to read.

These ideas can be absolutely anything, even if you think that your idea is not that good please still send it in.

Your ideas can be about old characters that have left new characters that are coming into casualty or they can just be about the characters that are currently in casualty.

Thank you and please send in your ideas

Cause I am looking forward to reading them


	3. Chapter 3

**Will Zoe stay with max or go back to nick like in the past, as nick returns to the E.D? (Open to private messages, comments or improvements)**

After the tour of the E.D nick and zoe went back into Zoe's office "so I hope everything was up to scratch" said zoe to nick "yea exceptional" said nick zoe smiled and sat down at her desk, "so are you and max serious" said nick to zoe "yea quite" said zoe back, zoe suddenly stood up and said "so should we go to reception nick", zoe started walking towards the door when nick stood up "zoe" he said "can it not be like before?" zoe looked at nick she felt different usually she would just fall back into her arms but this time it was different she didn't want that, or did she?

Zoe froze, nick walked forward to kiss her but as this happened zoe open the door but nick grabbed her arm please but zoe walked out, she was angry usually it was the other way round, usually she was the one trying to kiss nick, she walked out near crying but she didn't know why, maybe it was cause she really loved max.

She ran to the staff room were Tess was on her break Tess sat down beside her "zoe are you ok" she said, "zoe lifted her head "how could I be so stupid" she said "what do you mean so stupid" said Tess "well I knew nick just didn't come back here for a job he wants me" said zoe back "what" said Tess.

"I would usually go back to him but I love max" said zoe "what are you and max together" said Tess "yes have been for over a month" said zoe back, zoe looked at her wrist and rubbed it "are you sure that your ok" Tess said "yes as soon as I get him out of my office" said zoe, Tess was worried about zoe, she had never seen her cry before it must have been really bad, so she followed her to the office.

Zoe opened the door "zoe please" said nick "no" said zoe sharply "get out" "but zoe" said nick "nick just get out" zoe shouted suddenly the whole department went quiet, max saw zoe and quickly walked over, Tess was really worried now zoe would never talk like that to nick she thought, "you heard her, get out" said max to nick.

"I don't want to see you again" said zoe everyone stopped looking at zoe and turned to max, tears were dripping from zoe's eyes as she saw nick walk away but she didn't love him anymore, she looked at max and zoe put her arms around him and gave him a hug, everyone one looked at nick walking off then turned back to look at zoe and max


	4. Chapter 4

Why not read some of my other stories…

1) Casualty Miriam turner

2) Casualty Tess, zoe and fletch, bad romance

3) Casualty Tess and fletch, some feelings can't be buried

4) Max and zoe lawfully wedded wife

5) Nick Jordan returns

6) Max and zoe in sickness and in health

7) Max and zoe , is it love

8) Max and zoe a bundle of joy

Or read on in this story


End file.
